Duele tanto vivir
by lau-hb
Summary: One-shot. Los años pasan y llega el momento del final, en el cual Edward tiene que darle el adiós definitivo a su único y verdadero amor Bella, después de luchar tanto. Otro pequeño final de la ultima esperanza.


Edward Pov

Los años pasan lentos, rápidos cual es la diferencia, cuando tiempo después te miras en el espejo y tu cuerpo ya no es el de antes, las arrugas ya se notan, mi cabellera se tiñe de un color cenizo. Aquellos jóvenes que fuimos hace tanto, ya no existen, vive unos años hermosos con ella, nunca me arrepentiré de cada decisión, cada acto.

Recorro una vez mas las habitaciones de aquella casa y los recuerdos afloran a mi, parece que fue hace poco, donde aquel pequeño que adoptamos con tanta ilusión, lo quisimos como si fuera nuestro, que decir de Bella lo adoro y con sitio como nada en este mundo.

La vida que tuvimos después de luchar como perros y gatos contra esa maldita enfermedad, fue muy agradable con sus altas y sus bajas pero supimos aprovecharla y vivirla, aprovechar cada momento que este mundo nos otorga sin desperdiciar nada.

Después de tanto tratamiento que mi amada Bella recibió, su cuerpo no era el mismo, era más vulnerable. A un después de verla luchar tanto, esa lucha nunca termino era algo que no tenia fin. Cierto, después de la operación todo salió bien, pero de cualquier manera se hacia chequeos constantes.

Llegue al dormitorio final, al nuestro. Mire cada rincón de esa habitación, todavía podía oler la esencia de Bella, aunque desde hace ya algunos años ella no estuviera conmigo, que no me acompañara como cada noche, que no sentía el rose de sus manos en mi piel, su voz que era la de un ángel. Cada noche soñando con ella, inventándome una continuación de la vida que no pudimos finalizar juntos.

Cada respiro, cada paso que doy la necesito, su olor era mi perfume, no la extraña solo mi cuerpo, mi alma sigue llorando cada noche por su ausencia. Cada noche despertar con la ilusión de encontrarla alado de mi cama, con esa sonrisa suya, que podía lograr que mi corazón se parara, pero a un a si seguir en este mundo de ensoñación donde todo era perfecto ella, nuestro hijo y yo. Pero todo era una simple ilusión, no encontraba nada al despertar, la soledad fue mi compañera desde que ella se fue, silenciosa, pero comprensiva.

Cada lagrima que derrame, era un te amo para donde fuera que mi amor estuviera. Aquel día nunca lo olvidare, es como una imagen que pegaron en mi memoria, el como la perdí. Es coraje lo que yo guardo que después de luchar contra una enfermedad tan perra como es la leucemia, la haya perdido de esa manera y ante mis ojos, sin poder hacer nada mas que ser un simple espectador.

Tenia 50 años, cuando en un maldito accidente automovilístico me la arrebataron de la nada, sin avisar, pedir permiso ni nada, simplemente se fue de mi lado. Yo iba con ella aquel día, todo parecía tan pacifico, nos dirigíamos hacia una cena familiar con nuestros amigos, estamos en una platica amena cuando menos lo espere, un carro que iba dando vuelta, perdió el control del carro y choco contra nosotros.

Recupere rápidamente el conocimiento pero ya era demasiado tarde, a mi lado estaba Bella trate de moverla pero nada, cuando por fin abrió un poco los ojos, me miro con esa mirada tan característica de ella, a un pasando los años, aquellos ojos que parecían saberlo todo, con los cuales volví a conocer al mundo, me miro, en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa y susurro un tenue te amo, antes de cerrar una vez mas sus ojos pero esta vez para siempre.

Fue lo ultimo que escuche de ella, y aun en sueños esas palabras me persiguen y trato de mantenerlas siempre conmigo.

Se que muchos piensan que ya estoy viejo por mi edad, para sufrir tanto por la perdida de mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amante, mi amiga, simplemente mi todo, eso era ella mi TODO.

Cuando se pierde a tu primer amor, el único, el verdadero, con el que luchaste contra el mundo, enfrentaste cada maldita piedra en el camino, no existen las lagrimas suficientes para desahogarte de tal pena. No existe persona que pueda comprender tal dolor. El vivir con el, la nostalgia es una compañera más del día a día.

El no saber continuar sin tu compañera de vida, tu otra mitad, palabras cursis de amor para muchos, para mi fue mi realidad, durante mucho tiempo y daría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella estuviera conmigo, por volverla a tener junto a mi, no me importaría el precio, mi vida si es necesaria.

-Papá ya es hora – dijo mi hijo Anton desde la puerta

-Ya voy hijo – le conteste mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarme, con el y su esposa.

-¿Listo papá? ¿Pensé que no querías venir?

-Listo, como crees que me perderé la misa de tu mamá – fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de subirnos al carro y dirigirnos a la iglesia.

Exactamente hoy se cumplían 12 años de la muerte de mi Bella, estoy segura de que le encantaría estar con nosotros, terminar de ver a nuestro hijo realizarse, ver la gran mujer con la que se caso y que muy pronto nos aran abuelos. Todo lo que ella una vez soñó con ver, ahora solo me toca a mi verlo por los dos. El seguir y no rendirme a si como lo hiso ella una vez, el no soltar la toalla, el continuar con nuestras vidas. El todavía tener una sonrisa para regalar, sincera, alegre.

-La ceremonia fue hermosa igual que todos los años – comento Alice, limpiándose unas lagrimas y si como cada año ella siempre recordaba a su amiga del alma y aunque siempre decía este año es el ultimo que llorare.

-Como a ella le hubiera gustado – Comento Jasper mientras consolaba a Alice.

-No lo dudo – dijo mi hijo

-Las extraño tanto, la idea de que ya no este con nosotros a pesar de tantos años, se me sigue siendo difícil, era una de mis mejores amigas y la perdimos – comento Rosalie mientras lagrima tras lagrima salía de aquellos ojos que aun con el pasar de los años no perdían esa fuerza.

-Amor, cálmate, estoy segura que desde donde quiera que este nuestra Bella nos esta viendo y no querrá que estemos tristes – nos dijo Emmett

-Lo se, Emmett pero hacernos a la idea de perderla a sido una de las cosas mas complicadas que he hecho en toda mi vida – le conteste

-Lo se, mi amigo, mi hermano, pero no nos queda de otra mas que seguir adelante, es la ley de la vida aunque nos duela aceptarla – termino por decir Jasper.

Después de eso todo prosiguió como cada año, le lleve un ramo de sus flores preferidas a su tumba, estuve con ella un rato, platicándole de todo un poco. Hasta que llego el momento de partir, como de costumbre nos fuimos a comer todos juntos.

Regrese a casa, aquella en la que ya solo yo habitaba, donde por mas que buscara no la encontraba. Anton me ofreció en distintas ocasiones que me fuera a vivir con el, pero yo todavía era capas de valerme por mi mismo, aunque los años cada vez fueran mas rápidos, me venia a visitar casi a diario.

Aquella casa era todo recuerdo que me quedaba de todo lo que vivimos juntos, despedirme de ella fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que he hecho, tarde meses enteros, para poderle darle un adiós definitivo, ver que eso había sido el final de nuestro amor, todo aquel dolor guardarlo y seguir adelante. Le grite al cielo y reclame el a vérmela quitado, pero eso no cambiara nada y yo lo sabia.

Seguí mi rutina de cada noche, me acosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos para ese momento tan anhelado donde en sueños la evocaba una vez más, donde la podía sentir cerca, identificaba su olor, para fundirme en un amor duradero eterno, donde nomas existíamos ella y yo. En el cual ni el pasado, presente o futuro interfirieran, un mundo paralelo.

* * *

><p>Aqui les dejo el final del como seria su vida, estaba escuchando la cancion de Siempre de Mago de oz cuando se me ocurrio esto, espero que les guste y si tienen oportunidad escuchen esa cancion de verdad, espero que les guste, gracias. E de admitir que tengo mucho sin escribir a si que espero un poco de comprensión.<p>

Los personajes no me pertenecen.


End file.
